The Troublemakers Escape from Mental People’s Home/Get Grounded
Troublemakers escape from Mental People’s home is a video. Cast *Paul as Skunk, The Red Death *Kidaroo as SpongeBob, Cujo *Diesel as Patrick, Dudley Puppy (when Angry) *Catherine as Kitty Katswell *David, Zack, Evil Genius as Custard, Tom Lucitor, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Danny Phantom *Kate as Jazzi, Sam Manson *Simon as Dudley Puppy *Lawrence as Sgt. Morris *Kayla as Amy Rose, Twilight Sparkle *Grace as Nala, Sunset Shimmer *Princess as Star Butterfly *Steven as Dr. Eggman, Wander *Justin as Marshall *Kendra as Chase Transcript *Skunk: Man! What kind of shit is this? We got sent to Mental People’s Home! *Custard: I agree with you Skunk! We Save Ums got sent here because we got Amy Rose in trouble. *Skunk: I’m here because I turned into Heatblast and tried to kill Rouge the Bat. But that meddling Amy Rose turned me back to normal! *Tom Lucitor: I got sent here for making Grounded videos out of Sonic and Shadow! *Eric: Professor Kaufman And I got sent here for turning Sonic and his friends into bad guys and trying to kill them! *Dr. Eggman: And I got sent here cause I made a sex video out of Phantom Virus and Rainbow Dash! Then Rainbow Dash sent me here! *Skunk: There’s Got to be a plan to escape, but how? *2008-present Jeopardy think *Skunk: I know. Gang. We can escape from Mental People’s home. Tom Lucitor, Did you get a piece of paper and write “Troublemakers, I’m here to take you out of the Mental People’s home.” *Tom: Ok. Cujo. Can you get us out of the Mental People’s home? *Cujo: Ok. I’ll need to get a bomb first *At Cujo’s house *Dudley Puppy: I got a call from Tom Lucitor. He told me to get him and the other Troublemakers out of the Mental People’s home. Now to get them out. *Car drives *Cujo: Troublemakers, Cujo is on the way! *Dudley Puppy: Oh my god! Kitty Katswell, where our car? *Kitty Katswell: It’s has been taken by Cujo! He is in so much trouble when he gets home! *At the Mental People’s Home *Cujo: Hi guys *Skunk: Hi Cujo. *Skunk: Would you like to get us out of here? *Cujo: Ok. After I put the bomb down. Ok. Now we are getting out of the Mental People’s home. let’s go! *Troublemakers Escape, then the bomb omb explodes, killing Sonic, Daphne and Ann *News! *Hi. This is Sgt. Morris. Today’s news is this. The Mental People’s home exploded, killing Gumball Watterson, Lincoln Loud, And their future daughter Ann. The Troublemakers have escaped. The one who helped them escape is Kion, the son of Simba and Nala. Let’s go to some people. They want to talk about something. *Dudley Puppy: Kitty Katswell and I heard Cujo running out the house. Then, he put the bomb, helped the troublemakers escape, killed Gumball *Kitty Katswell: And his friends Lincoln Loud and Spyro! Cujo, if you are watching this, This is all your fault! Shame on you! *The Red Death: Me and Muddy Bewilderbeast heard the explosion which got Gumball in the Hospital, Daphne and their future daughter Ann. And someone helped the troublemakers escape. *Drago's Bewilderbeast: It’s Cujo. He’s the one! He is in so much trouble with Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell and Brandy Harrington! *Drake: Troublemakers, You are watching this, you’ll be forced to watch our show. And Skunk, you’ll be grounded by us! *SpongeBob: Patrick and I are watching mermaid Man and Barnacle boy, until we heard an explosion. The explosion blew up the Mental People’s home, killing Sonic, Daphne, And their future daughter Ann! *Patrick: And Cujo, the son of Dudley and Kitty helped them escape! Troublemakers, if you’re watching this, you’ll be grounded even more! And Save Ums, you’ll be grounded by Rintoo And Timmy Turner! And you’ll be forced to watch Pokémon! *Star Butterfly: I was Serenading Wander until I heard the explosion. Then, Cujo got a call from my enemy and ex boyfriend Tom Lucitor to blow up the Mental People’s home and kill Gumball, Daphne and Ann! Troublemakers, if you’re watching this, *Wander: You’ll be Grounded for a long time! And Tom Lucitor, you’ll be grounded by Star and me! And you’ll be forced to watch the Fairly Oddparents! *Amy Rose: Gumball's at the Hospital in the explosion along with his future girlfriend Daphne Blake and future daughter Ann. And it was all Cujo’s fault! He’s the one who blew up the Mental People’s home, Killed them, and helped the troublemakers escape! Troublemakers, if you and the watching this! You’ll be grounded! *Rarity: And Dr. Eggman, you’ll be forced to watch The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy! *Danny Phantom: Sam and I we’re dating until we heard an explosion! Then, Kion the son of Nala and Simba helped the troublemakers escape! *Sam Manson: The Troublemakers Are in huge trouble for escaping! Troublemakers, if you are watching this. You are in big trouble! *Sam Manson: And Professor Kaufman, you and Eric will be grounded by The Paw Patrol! *Sgt. Morris: That’s all for the news. And now, back to the program. *Dudley Puppy: Changing voice to Diesel’s in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. (Diesel’s voice): Cujo! I cannot believe you blew up the Mental People’s Home, Because of this Gumball is at the Hospital, their future daughter Ann and helped the troublemakers escape! That’s it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded they will be no iPod no mall no TV no more movies no more video games no more life and furthermore! Go upstairs to your room now! *Marshall: Oh my god! Eric and Professor Kaufman! How dare you escape from Mental People’s home?! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life! *Chase: Go to your room now! *Amy Rose: Dr. Eggman! How dare you escape from Mental People’s home! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life! *Rarity: Go to your room now! *Star: Tom Lucitor! How dare you escape from Mental People’s home! That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life! *Wander: Now go upstairs to your room, now! *The Red Death: Skunk! What the fuck is wrong with you?! How dare you escape from Mental People’s home!? That’s it! You’re grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for life! *Drago's Bewilderbeast: Now go to your room and start watching Star Wars! *Rintoo: Save Ums! How dare you escape from Mental People’s home! That’s it! *Timmy Turner: You Are Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded for Life! There will be no tv no video games no fun no dessert no computer no free time for 200 million years! Go to your room now! Category:Tom Lucitor gets Grounded Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Dr. Eggman gets Grounded Category:Eric gets Grounded Category:Professor Kaufman gets Grounded Category:TV MA Category:Videos contain Bad words Category:Cujo's grounded days Category:Skunk (Skunk Fu!) gets Grounded